evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinetic Manipulation
Kinetic Manipulation Kinetic Manipulation is an assertion of control over kinetic energy. The kinetic energy of an object is the extra energy which it possesses due to its motion. It is defined as the work needed to accelerate a body of a given mass from rest to its current velocity. When manifesting in advanced humans, it usually centers on one of five specific areas of mastering: Acceleration, Deflection, Negation, Rebound & Redirection. Kinetic Acceleration Kinetic Acceleration is the ability to accelerate and or decelerate the speed of an object or a subject. One with this ability could speed up an object's motion or slow it down by pure will, but the laws of physicsmake slowing it down more difficult. One only downside is that an object cannot be set into motion by this ability, only sped up or slowed down if it is motion prior to use of the ability. Not to mention, things of greater weight or moving faster would be harder to accelerate or decelerate than things that are lighter in weight or moving slower. Kinetic Deflection This ability is a form of Kinetic Rebound, except without the absorbtion aspect of the ability. A person with this ability could infuse any object with kinetic energy, causing the potential energywithin the object to become excited and be propelled in the opposite direction, basically "pushing" the object, away from the person. Though this makes the ability slightly more offensive, the user lacks the defenses of the "absorption" aspect that comes with Kinetic Rebound. Also, with practice, the person could even learn to affect the kinetic energy in the air around them, creating high air pressure to fire what could be called "air bullets." The effects of this ability can be anything from a gentle push to a high-speed 80-mph effect, dependent on the user's capability. Kinetic Negation Kinetic Negation is the ability to keep any subject from moving. This can be used to prevent movement, stop anything that is currently moving, or even suspend something in its place by keeping it from moving forward, backward, side-to-side or up and down. This power is often accompanied by another kinetic ability though it is not always present in reciprocation with said abilities. This ability is thought to be an extension of Gyrokinesis and/or Ergokinesis. The Gyrokinesis has it that a gravity field is generated by the body, allowing the generator to slow and stop abilities by holding them in place via a maniature gravitational field. The Ergokinesis explanation has it that the ergokinetic stops movement by deactivating kinetic energy and converting it into potential energy. Both explanations are merely theories. Kinetic Rebound Kinetic Rebound is the ability to take absorbed kinetic energy from a blow or an attack and send it back at foes with equal force as blows or strikes. One with this ability could absorb nearly any hit, and then either give back the same force in the form of another attack or send it back multiplied. This ability can be accompanied with superhuman endurance since most advances will simply be sent back and the user can use the kinetic energy from their own motions, thus rejuvenating themselves (not regeneration). Kinetic Redirection Kinetic Redirection is the ability to mentally change the path of an object in motion. The ability can only affect an object in motion, and will be utterly useless on anything otherwise. Other restrictions include difficulty redirecting based on the mass of an object, only moving lighter objects with ease. Some wielders of this ability will also have difficulty based on speed and can more easily move slow moving objects. Category:Telekinetic Specialization